


A Christmas Tale

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [40]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Make take the boys to Argentina for Christmas.





	A Christmas Tale

“Papa where are we going?”

“Daddy and I told you it's a surprise. You're just going to have to wait and see.”

Max let out an exasperated sigh when he realized he wasn't going to get anything out of his dads. 

 

“Max still pestering you with questions?” Magnus asked Alec when he came back in their room. 

“Yeah, he is really frustrated with nothing knowing. Rafe on the other hand seems to not care at all. I think he's sure we're just going to Idris again to see grandma and grandpa.”

“Well they'll see won't they. You set everything up with Mauro?”

“Yeah they've got everything ready for us when we arrive tomorrow.”

 

Alec and Magnus had Rafe and Max all ready and we're finally off to wherever they'd be going for Christmas this year. 

As they stepped through the portal a Shadowhunter Max and Rafe had never seen before met them.

“Buenos noches y bienvenidos a Buenos Aires familia de Lightwood-Bane! My name is Mauro Urruti and this is the Buenos Aires Institute.”

They'd never taken the boys to any Institutes besides the ones in New York and Los Angeles. When they'd last come to Argentina they'd just had a couple days and spent it mostly seeing all the sights they could. Since Rafe had been asking more questions they'd decided to reach out to Mauro about spending Christmas here. He and Simon had been at the academy together. 

 

The next day Mauro showed the boys around while Magnus and Alec attended a meeting. 

“This place is so cool Uncle Mauro!” Max exclaimed.

“You think so? Well we enjoy it. It took a lot of effort to rebuild though.”

“Why'd you have to rebuild it?” Rafe asked. He'd been quietly soaking everything in. 

Mauro wasn't sure what Magnus and Alec had told him about the attacks. 

“Well it was destroyed in a war. What did your Daddy and Papa tell you?”

“They said that a very bad man had come here and hurt a lot of people and so to keep me safe the council let me come live with them. They said my parents died protecting me. I don't remember any of it, but sometimes I get nightmares of monsters.”

Mauro reached out and gave him a big hug. He had been in Idris when the Institute was attacked. He'd know Rafael's parents and knowing that Alec and Magnus had taken him in made him so happy. He'd told them he'd be happy to help tell Rafe his story when he was ready. “That's right they did. They were wonderful people your parents and I know they'd be proud to see your Dad and Papa take such good care of you.”

 

Mauro led them around more and then they found Magnus and Alec in the garden for lunch. 

 

“You have a good tour of the place?” Magnus asked the boys.

“Yeah it's so cool Daddy.” Max replied.

“Yeah it really is.” added Rafe. 

 

The next day they traveled throughout the city ending up at the cathedral near the Institute in time for mass. They weren't religious in the Mundane sense, but Alec and Magnus thought it would be good for the boys to experience a Christmas Mass.

After Mass they walked back to the Institute with Magnus carrying a sleeping Rafe and Alec holding a sleeping Max. Once back in their rooms they tucked them in and headed to bed themselves knowing both boys wouldn't be able to stay asleep once morning came. 

 

As two little boys attacked them in the morning they knew they were right. 

“Papa, Daddy get up it's Christmas!” they both exclaimed.

 

They followed the boys out to the main lounge area where the big tree was. A group of young Shadowhunters were already opening presents and Max and Rafe joined them. Magnus and Alec instead took seats on one of the couches and conversed with the other parents.

 

After Christmas dinner and they'd all said their goodbyes they packed everything back up and headed home through the portal.


End file.
